


Complications of a Different Kind

by Kremisi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Future Fic, Liam is a single man, M/M, Mason and Corey broke up awhile ago, Mild Sexual Content, Theo and Mason find each other instead, for now anyway, takes place 5 years after the events of Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kremisi/pseuds/Kremisi
Summary: 5 Years after the events of Teen Wolf, Beacon Hills has finally become a supernatural-free town. There haven't been any new supernatural sightings or incidents so it's given Liam and his pack plenty of time to settle down and start normal lives for themselves. As time went on, new bonds were formed while others faded. One of the bonds that came to be were between Theo and Mason. Being together for awhile now, they've finally decided to take things to the next level but haven't been able to just yet because of a dangerous risk factor. For unknown reasons, Theo begins to wolf out whenever he becomes aroused, something that has never happened until now...
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Complications of a Different Kind

Distort Me by Boys Noize booms in the nightclub as Theo grinds up against Mason, hands resting on his hips. Mason has his hands in the air as they move their bodies rhythmically to the beat of the song together, strobe lights beaming down overhead. 

Theo lets out a low, guttural growl that is masked by the club's loud music as arousal builds up in his belly. The smell of sweat and musk in the air makes it hard for him to stay in control.

_ Keep it together. _ He thinks to himself.

He turns Mason around to face him and grabs the back of his neck, heart hammering in his chest as his arousal continues to rise, and surges forward to crash their lips together. The kiss is needy and Mason is quick to give Theo access to his mouth when he feels the chimera's tongue prod at his lips. Theo's tongue wrestles with Mason's and Theo grins into the kiss when the dark-skinned male lets out a moan that only his ears could pick up on in such a noisy environment.

Theo backs off when he can hear the faint change in Mason's heartbeat that signals that the human needs to catch his breath. They start to grind their hard cocks together through the fabric of their pants while their foreheads are connected.

Theo tries to calm himself down when his vision starts to become enhanced allowing him to see details in his surroundings that no ordinary human can see which means that his eyes are definitely putting on a light show.

He's panting heavily when he feels Mason grab a hold of his hand and start to pull him away from the dancing crowd of sweaty, muscular men.

Theo tries to blink away his glowing eyes with a shake of his head but it doesn't seem to do much as he is still able to make out the sweat droplets sliding down the chiseled chests and abs of countless guys in great detail even while they move their bodies to the beat of the music.

Once they're off the dance floor, Mason pulls them through a pair of double doors that serve as the club's back entrance. Now outside and away from the large crowd of half-naked men, Mason steadies Theo by placing his hands on both of his shoulders.

"Are you good? Why are your eyes still glowing?" Mason asks hurriedly, panic evident in his voice.

Theo jerks away from him, heart beating wildly in his chest as he tries to regain control of his erratic breathing.

"Theo?" Mason questions as he steps closer to his boyfriend who is visibly trembling. He reaches for one of his shoulders. "Theo, what's wr-"

"Just give me a fucking second!" Theo snarls out, teeth and nails elongated. It only takes a second of lost control for him to swipe blindly in Mason's direction.

The smell of iron instantly invades his nostrils and he lets out a broken sound once the realization of what he's done registers in his half-shifted mind. He swiftly turns to Mason who is on the ground clutching his side, hand coated in his own blood.

Theo's glowing eyes widen and the sight alone enrages him further, causing him to growl at himself.

"Theo, it's alright..." Mason groans out, reaching for him with the hand that isn't covering his bleeding side.

Theo's beast side entrances him to reach out for the offered hand but once his hand enters his line of sight, Theo quickly reaches up with his other hand to stop himself.  _ No! Stop it!! You already hurt him! _

He lets out a whine, feeling guilty for hurting the one person that matters the most to him, before taking off. He can hear Mason call out for him and as much as Theo would like to turn back, scoop him up in his arms and hold him close, he doesn't. He lets his legs carry him far away from there so that he doesn't do anything else he'll regret.

///

Mason goes to stand up from the couch when he hears a knock at the door, hand clutching his sore but bandaged side.

"Nope." Liam says and before Mason can say anything, his best friend is standing in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob.

Liam opens the door to find Theo standing there, head down, with his hands shoved in his pants pockets. He looks up at Liam with a guarded expression on his face.

Mason knows what's coming next. "...Liam." He says with a warning tone.

The next thing he knows, Theo is flying across the room. He slams against the farthest wall, leaving a dent in it. Gravity brings him down to the floor but he makes no attempt to get up as Liam stalks over to him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, punching him in the mouth hard enough to draw blood. Liam punches him a couple more times for good measure before letting go of him.

"I'm leaving. You two can talk now." The werewolf says with a satisfied smile before he walks out of the living room. When Mason hears the front door open and close, he turns to Theo who is in the process of standing up and lets out a deep sigh.

Theo stands there, avoiding his gaze. His bruised and beaten face, including his busted lip, are already starting to mend themselves.

"Do you plan on just standing there all night?" Mason asks casually.

When Theo doesn't respond, Mason attempts to get up and walk over to him instead but instantly regrets standing when an intense pain shoots up his side from his wound causing him to stagger forward but a strong pair of arms are there to catch him. Mason uses Theo's strong shoulders to steady himself.

When he looks up at his boyfriend, he's met with blank eyes.

"It was an accident." Mason reassures him.

He receives no response again. Theo simply stands there as Mason holds onto him so he doesn't stumble again.

"We shouldn't have gone to that stupid nightclub. I know you only went because I asked you to." Mason reaffirms.

Theo still says nothing and Mason starts to worry that his boyfriend is shutting down again like he did months ago. He's been doing so good, Mason doesn't want him to get to that point again. Not when they've made so much progress in his journey.

"Theo, please talk to me, man. Don't shut me out." Mason says, wrapping his arms around the silent chimera's neck and burying his head in his chest. "It was an accident, okay? I forgive you." Mason's voice cracks and he feels tears start to prickle at the edges of his eyes.

Mason lets out a sigh of relief when he feels a strong set of arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you again..." Theo says sadly and when Mason looks up at him, he sees tears running down the chimera's cheeks.

Mason reaches up to wipe away the tears with his thumb before planting a soft kiss onto Theo's lips.

"After what Liam just did to your ass, I think we're even." Mason chuckles.

Theo buries his head into the crook of his neck, scenting him. "Not funny…" He mutters.

"I mean, it kind of was. You went 'fwoosh'!" Mason says as he moves his finger through the air.

"I probably deserved that." Theo says with a half smile as he moves his head out of Mason's neck to look him in the eyes. "I really am sorry."

"Enough with the apologizing already. I'm still breathing, aren't I?" Mason chuckles.

Theo looks away and Mason shuts his eyes.

"Okay, maybe that was a little too soon." He says before pulling Theo into an embrace. "We'll get through this, you're getting there. You'll be able to tap this without wolfing out soon enough."

He hears Theo let out a sigh next to him. "Why do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"It's just one of my many God given talents." Mason quips with a smirk before reaching down to slap Theo's butt which earns him a startled grunt from the chimera.

"You're going to be the death of me." Theo says with a groan but Mason can practically hear the chimera grinning next to him.


End file.
